Final Judgment
Overview :"God, Maker, Seneschal. All names for the same being: a truly awakened Arisen that oversees all creation and all living things in the world." Defeat What Lies Beyond Walkthrough After completing Fathom Deep and entering the swirling vortex in the Everfall the Arisen finds themself in a rift like place beyond the world, the Seneschal's Chamber, facing an unknown figure seated on a dark throne, clothed in white glowing robes - the Seneschal. The Final Battle: Trial of Power : The Arisen must face the Seneschal one on one .. with the Seneschal attacking with Holy based attacks. After depleting a single bar of the Seneschal's health, and on the Seneschal completing his speech, the Seneschal will conjure a naked copy of the Arisen into existence, and then destroy the copy. The Final Battle: Trial of Will : The fight then continues, until the Seneschal appears defeated - yet the face of the fallen body is that of the Arisen... The open rift then changes into a tunnel, seemingly made of the same ethereal material as the rift - here the Seneschal speaks again to the Arisen. The Final Battle: Trial of Resolve : The Arisen finds themself in the 'Chamber of Choice', a swirling tunnel that seems to connect between Cassardis and the heavens - here the Seneschal gives the Arisen a choice - either step forward towards the light, or return to a peaceful life in Cassardis - returning initiates the ending ''"Peace". The alternative is forward towards the voice - here the Arisen faces visions of friends and enemies from the world below: Mason, The Dragonforged, Salomet, Mercedes Marten, Edmun Dragonsbane, Feste, Julien, a vision of the aged Duke, Adaro, Madeleine, Aelinore, and Selene, and finally Quina - each in turn attempts to stop the Arisen physically, and may try to persuade them to turn back. Each in turn can be dispatched or avoided. At the far end of the tunnel awaits the Seneschal again - once they are reached, a third battle begins. The Final Battle: Trial to End All : Here the Arisen is revealed as Savan, a former Arisen of time long ago. In New Game Plus, if online, the Seneschal will be the last Arisen to complete the full questline, and will be selected from online Arisen. If offline, the Arisen will face their own previous incarnation. They suggest a final fight between the Arisen and their pawn, and themself and their pawn SaldeIn New Game Plus, if online, the pawn will be the pawn of the last Arisen to complete the full questline, and will be selected from online Arisens. If offline, the Arisen will face the pawn of their own previous incarnation. - dispatch both. : Once the Seneschal's health is drained, they will kneel down and periodically release bursts of energy that deal heavy damage. To be defeated the Main Pawn or the Arisen must grapple the Seneschal, to allow the final blow to be dealt. Once defeated, the Seneschal returns to their throne, unscathed. : Defeated in combat, the Seneschal passes the title and effects of their godheadness to the Arisen. The former Seneschal then explains their actions, and draws the true Godsbane from the chest, and offers it to the Arisen, requesting that their life be ended. Use the Godsbane Blade Before the Seneschal is dispatched, they will tell of all they know of the world. Grant their wish and wield the Godsbane to end their life. : Quest successful The quests ends once the former Seneschal has passed away, initiating the next quest The Great Hereafter. Notes *If the Arisen is defeated in battle with the Seneschal (or died by the Godsbane prematurely), the ending (and Achievement/Trophy) 'Servitude' is obtained. *Ending the Seneschal's life earns the achievement/trophy 'Mercy' *If the Arisen is not carrying a Godsbane blade in active inventory, the game will supply another in order to finish the next quest The Great Hereafter. Gallery Final Judgement3.jpg|A vision of Mason reproaches the Arisen in the rift tunnel Final Judgement2.jpg|The final blow in battle with the Seneschal Final Judgement.jpg|The vanquished Seneschal kneels before the Arisen, asking mercy final battle end.jpg|Sorcerer pawn casts Maelstrom on the Seneschal File:Dragon's Dogma Dark Arisen Final Judgment Quest-0|Walkthrough File:Final Judgement (quest walkthrough)|This is the final end game sequence leading up to New Game Plus. Category:Quests Category:Main Quests Category:Post-Game Quests